


Do you miss me?

by Leylalia



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/pseuds/Leylalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony broke up some time ago. Now they miss each other but getting together again isn't that easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you miss me?

It was already night and the only light came from the window, the full moon was shining onto the furniture, bathing everything in diffused golden light. Only steps were heard, the light scraping of two pairs of shoes over the floor. Two men were standing in the middle of the room. They once were so close, but that was in the past, though Steve still loved Tony.

 

_„We can’t stay together, Steve. You always knew that it couldn’t last. We both knew. I’m just… I’m just not able to be in a relationship. And you deserve someone better than me. I am sorry, but I need my freedom…“_

The weeks passed in a rush after they broke up. Nobody even knew they were together in the first place and so both of them continued to act like everything was alright, that nothing changed and that they had been only friends the whole time. But on the inside they both missed the other one. Tony couldn’t be in a relationship with Steve, he didn’t want to love the soldier; the most perfect, most handsome, nicest soldier there was. He broke everything he touched and he just couldn’t do that to him… and so he’d broken up with him before worse could happen.

But now here they were after some mission, alone in a dark hotel room, both tired and sad with only the other one as company. Steve looked at Tony, and his gaze told more than ever ‚hold me, please… I don’t want to be alone…‘ and Tony’s gaze was just the same, though they knew that it wouldn’t work. Yet they came closer and the captain brushed a strand of hair out of the genius’ face and Tony leant into the touch, craving for the warmth of the other man, craving for the touch he missed, the touch where he felt safe for the first time in years.

Steve watched his former lover and couldn’t help but lean closer, already feeling the other man’s hot breath on his skin. He closed his eyes and their lips met in a soft and loving kiss. His heartbeat quickened and he just wanted to be with Tony, wanted to feel him, kiss him, hold him, it didn’t matter what as long as he was there. Tony’s hand on his chest, trying to shove him away, told him to stop. But he didn’t want to, didn’t care that Tony still hadn’t changed his mind about a relationship. Even if it was only for a minute, he wanted to be with him. The kiss became desperate, forceful, full of all the sadness and craving for the other man and the resistance stopped, the hand clutched at the soft fabric of his shirt and pulled him closer towards the smaller man.

The two men stumbled to the bed, Tony pulled Steve with him, letting the soldier lie over him, not breaking the kiss, maintaining the connection between them and allowing them both to do this without saying a word. They wouldn’t speak of this, not now, not after it, not tomorrow. It would be better like that…

Their hands roamed over their bodies, caressing the hot skin, feeling the other one like in old times. Steve broke the kiss just to lean down and lick over Tony’s throat, nipping on the skin, tongue flicking over it, while his hands stroked over his sides to feel the so familiar warm skin through the fabric. His lover moaned and threw his head back, arched his back to get closer to him, already hard in his pants.

The next few seconds were spent in a hasty scramble to undress, clothes flying to the ground, both of the men not caring about laying them down carefully, only objective to get naked quickly. Once they were undressed they looked into each other’s eyes, pupils blown wide, and their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss that left them both gasping for breath.

Steve reached out for Tony’s cock, stroking gently over the length while licking over the billionaire’s lips, swallowing his moans gladly while the man pushed demandingly up against his hand. God, how he missed this, missed how Tony sounded and moved, and especially missed his face, his expression when he felt so good, when it was _Steve_ who made him feel that good. And Tony still looked as breathtaking as Steve had in mind, all moans and pleas and pleasure and _perfection_.

Tony pushed up against the Soldier’s delicious hands, which massaged his cock so well, thumb brushing over the head and pressing lightly against the slit just how he liked it because Steve _knew_ what Tony liked, knew it so well. Wanting to return the favor he grabbed his ex-boyfriend’s length, palm sliding up and down in a fast pace, pre-come making the movements easier. It didn’t take long until they were both moaning and panting, their grips tightening as they both came, coming over their stomachs and hands.

The men slumped down next to each other, looking at the ceiling, not talking, not looking at each other, afraid what he might say, that he maybe could say what was clear, that they missed each other, _needed_ each other… but it was already decided that it was over and Tony didn’t want to break him, didn’t want Steve to be broken like Tony was.

Steve already felt his heart sting again, now that the lust slowly ebbed away, and Tony got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself, careful not to bump against his ex. When he got out again Steve already had put on his boxer shorts and lay on his own bed, back turning to Tony, who just closed his eyes for a second and then went to bed on his own, except there was no sleep…

 

In the morning neither of them said a word and Tony was glad about it as they dressed and then went to Tony’s private jet to get back to Stark Tower, where everything was easier again…

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really can't write anything happy. But I'm working on it.
> 
> Update: Sorry, I originally thought I'd write a continuation of this, but I never did. So I'm afraid this will stay a rather... sad? oneshot. I'm sure they got back together after this, though. Just because I need happy ends.


End file.
